Fireflies In A Windstorm
by brokensilentwhisper
Summary: Wufei had a perfect love with his young wife, Amia. When an illness takes her away, he is left alone and heartbroken with a young daughter to care for. Quatre has always loved Wufei from afar. Will they be together, or Fireflies in a Windstorm?


((Author's Note and Disclaimer. Alright People, you know the drill. I do not own Gundam Wing. I make no money off my fictions. And this _is _a work of fiction. Any similarities to any persons, places, things, or ideas are purely coincidental and unintentional. Feel free to sue me, but all you'll get is a big box of Sarcasm.

And this is a yaoi. Don't like, don't read. And I have zero interest in non-constructive criticism. Flames will only serve to light my fireplace. And Heero WILL NOT be with Relena. I hate her.))

Pairings: WufeixQuatre Minor: DuoxOc Heerox? Trowax?

Rating: T for now. M later on.

Fireflies In A Windstorm

Chapter 1,

Probably Shouldn't Be This Way

The wind whispered through the trees, picking up and howling at times. The wimter had brought with it the cold north winds that could chill the bones and freeze the bones. Most of the visitors to the small cemetery hurriedly placed their flowers and left that cold place for warmer places of the living. All except a young man standing alone at the back of a cemetery, seemingly impervious to the cold and snow though he wore no jacket. His head was bowed and his tembling hands clutched a single red rose.

"It's been a year since you left us." He muttered to the cold, unyielding headstone. His voice seemed raw with emotion and sadness. "And still I feel as if it were just yesterday that I held your hand as you slipped away from us." Chang Wufei knew that the others though it wasn't healthy for him to come out every week. "And damn it, Amia. I'm still so lost without you." He ground out as tears filled his dark eyes. "How am I supposed to guide our little girl through this life when I am lost myself?" His voice trailed off as he got lost in memories of the blond woman who had so taken over his life and his heart, and made his very existance all the richer for it.

The courtship of Quatre's adopted kid sister and Justice's most devout warrior was whirlwind and beautiful all in the same moment. She had come into his life in the early days of the war, just as Serena had. Both girls were gundam pilots, but Amia had been so much more. If Serena was the glue that kept the five men together, then Amia had been their rock….thier solid ground when they needed it. And when things had gotten tough, she had stood by each of them in her own way. Him especially. Even when things looked grim, she had stood by him and endured everything the War had thrown at him. She had stood by him even when he was wrong.

She had annoyed Wufei at first. She was constantly optimistic, like Quatre. Though none of them were sure how, when her true origins had been revealed during the course of the War. He had constantly grumped at her and even called her 'baka onni' enough that she had made a joke of it being a term of endearment from the slight chinese pilot. She was always backing him up, and more often than not got her self into dire situations just to keep him safe.

And before he knew it, he'd only known her about a year when he found himself grudgingly respecting her. And then, while on a mission where she had taken a bullet meant for him, he had come to an almost startling conclusion. He remembered how he had even fallen out of his chair. He had allowed himelf to love again, and Fate had gifted him with the love of an angel. So just a little over sixteen months from the day he had first met her, he had asked her to marry him. And she had accepted. Of course Quatre had thrown a fit, him seeing it was his duty to protect this girl who he saw as more of a sister than any of his twenty-nine older sisters.

Their life wasn't quite ideallic during all the days of the War, but it was a constant and steady love. And after the war, She had become the peacemaker. Getting all of them to forgive the things they had done to each other during the war. And when Quatre had come up with the idea that they should live together after the war so that they had someone around that knew what they were going through, it was Amia who had some up with the idea of them building the house so that they always had a place called home.

And God help him, he had loved her more and more. Then about fourteen months ago, she had blessed him with the greatest gift of all, even greater than the gift of peace between him and the other pilots. His Amia had blessed him with a beautiful little daughter. And Lirel was a blue eyed beauty, and already possessed some measure of the kindness thar had made her mother so much more beautiful. And at the time, he thought he was untouchable. Then tragedy had struck their unconventional little family.

Not three days after Lirel had taken her first breaths, Amia had started getting sick. Sally had come to their home and effectively given Amia a death sentence. She had been exposed to an illness that only afftected the 'designer' soldiers, soldiers like Amia. She literally wasted away before their eyes, becoming weaker and weaker. Then on the day she had taken as her birthday, she had drawn her last breath as Wufei had held her hand and tried to fight the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. And as he had covered her gently with the sheet and gone downstairs to call a priest, they had known. And they had hurt with him.

Two months after Lirel Amia Chang had taken her first breaths, her mother, Amia Winner Chang, had taken her last. He'd been given a brand new angel just as his Perfect Angel had been stolen from him.

Finally he knelt and laid the rose on her grave. He traced the etching on her headstone, just as he had every week since her shell had been lain in this cold slab of earth. It read in a simple silver script: Amia Winner Chang. –Wife. Mother. Sister. He smiled almost sadly. The sitster on the stone wasn't just for Quatre. It was there for Trowa, for Heero, and for Duo. They had each taken the spritely girl as their sister in their own ways. "Without you, our rock, our port in the storm, we are like fireflies in a windstorm. Lost and losing hope. Rest softly, My Love. I'll bring Lirel next week." He stood up to go, but paused to looked down once more.

"Ami, It probably shouldn't be this way. It shouldn't hurt so bad. I never thought I'd be living life without you in it. You left so fast, My Desert Princess." With those final words to her, he left the cemetery and headed for his own slice of the land of the living. A place where a little girl was waiting for Daddy to come home and play.

The cold Friday found Quatre Winner laughing a low musical laugh as he chased his fourteen-month old niece around the house. Lirel was wet and naked as the day she was born, soap bubbles still in her long black hair. She was giggling and running as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Come on cutie pie, if you're not dressed by the time Daddy comes home, Kitty won't get any sweet after dinner."

As her little legs brought her into the living room, her giggles got louder as if she seemed to think it funny. "No bath Lala." She said in her clear sweet voice. Even though she was only fourteen months, she was highly intelligent and spoke much like a two year old might. "No sweetsies Kitty." She whirled as the door swung open. Even as young as she was, she knew where to go if someone came in during the bath game wiith Kitty. But the person at the door was no stranger. It was her Ata. She squealed and ran up to him, grabbing onto his leg for dear life. "Ata!"

Quatre sighed slightly and regarded his brother-in-law somberly as Wufei swung the little girl up into his arms and nuzzled her tiny nose to his. The slight chinese pilot was dressed in a white silk chinese outfit with little decoration. But there, not far where Lirel was perched against her father's chest, was a patch of a black broken heart sewn ironically over the heart. His black slippers were meticulously clean and shone. His hair was carefully pinned back into a ponytail and held by the gold band Amia had given him. "You've been to see Amia." He stated calmly. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch the troubled face, to kiss away the traces of tears. But Wufei would not, and perhaps could not love him. Wufei's heart had gone into the ground a year ago.

Wufei eyed him with no emotion. "And if I had? I can't leave her in that cold place alone. Don't you realise that without her, we are forever fireflies in a windstorm? Lost without our rock." He looked down at the little girl and smiled gently at her. "Come on Princess, let's go get you bathed and dressed." With those words, he left the front room like a wraith.

Quatre watched him go with a troubled expression. "I could be your sanctuary, if only you'd let me." He mummered softly. He didn't need his Space Heart to know what kind of pain the other man was in. Amia's death had hit them all hard. Even he had hurt when he'd lost the only real sibling he had. He turned to a picture set on a little shrine in the corner of the room, flanked with incense, candles and a silver bracelet in the form of a dragon. It was a well done photo of a beautiful blond girl in a pale blue sun dress. She was sitting under a willow tree with a leather-bound book in her hands. Her eyes were so blue, they put the ocean to shame. She was lithe and almost elfin. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the camera, and her laugh, forever caught in time, seemed to say 'Enjoy life. I do.'

He touched the gilded frame almost fondly. "Almost as long as you have loved him, I have. And I know you would not mind if I were to become his sanctuary." He shook his head. "But Amia, he doesn't see that I want him. That I want to be with him. What do I do?" He sighed and collapsed into the chair by the window. Silently he hung his head. "What will it take?"

To be Continued.


End file.
